


Curiosity

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity draw Annie to DI Tyler. Written for a challenge to write about love without using the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

It was curiosity that drew her to DI Tyler at first. He was different to everyone else: he thought in unusual ways, he wasn't afraid to stand up to people, he treated her with respect, and his problems were both fascinating and concerning. In fact whenever she thought she had him figured out something would change, pull her in, and make her intrigued all over again. And as she got to know him many other feelings grew between them, but, through the years of desire and devotion, there was always the thread of curiosity that kept her connected to Sam.


End file.
